Children of the Gods
by Darkest Fire19
Summary: Yugi was kidnaped as a baby and taken to earth, 1 year after the duel of a life time, the yamis have been allowed to stay and are attending school.But now there are two new students who are trying to keep Yugi away from the other, why? Who are they and why do they put Yami's shadow magic on edge?Wait!Yugi crushing on the new boy student! Why is the new girl sayin Yugi is her twin?
1. Prolog

Wow my first story.

Yugi (male): You have written other stories sis.

(blush) Y-Yugi! those aren't for !

Zero Yami: She's right y'know

Yugi (male): No one asked you season 0 Yami!

leave him alone! Silver do the disclaimer.

Silver: why?

You're my yami, that's why

Silver: fine, my Hikari does not own any thing related to Yu-Gi-Oh! only the plot and her ocs!

Children of the Gods

Prolog: Stolen

"Ra, are you sure that Yugi and Lilly will be alright?" Ma'at, one of the gods, or rather goddesses, of the Egypt asked her husband, Ra. "Dear, they'll be fine. If they need us, we'll be in the next room. Besides, no one can get by Anubis. And you know your brother Hours will hurt anyone who would dare harm the twins," Ra asured his wife. Ra was tall, about 6' even. He had gental, yet stern, honey-gold eyes, his hair was golden-blond color. He looked kindly at his wife. He sighed, his eyes softening at the sight of his sleeping twin children. He looked back at his stressing wife. Ma'at had silky, long black hair tipped in amethyst. She had soft golden-blond lightning bolt like bangs. One of her eyes was a bright crimson color and the other was a dark amethyst color.

Ma'at sighed before looking at her children again. Yugi, second born of the two, had odly shaped hair. It looked like the top three points of a star. Her hair was mainly black tipped in golden-blond and dark amethyst lightning like bangs. Her eyes were a strang mixture of honey-gold, light and dark crimson, and a medium amethyst. Her older twin sister, Lilly, had long sraight golden-blond hair. She had one soft honey-gold eye and one amethyst/crimson mixed eye. They bolth had large, round eyes and soft features while their parents had narrow, angulare eyes and sharp features.

"Alright Ra. Anubis, Brother, Bast, I'm counting on you to protect the girls. Don't, I repeat, don't let them out of your sight," Ma'at said, or rather warned, the two gods and godess. "Don't worry so much! Your kits are safe with us," Bast asured.

Bast was tall, like Ma'at, she was 5'8". She had "cat fur" soft brown hair and milky blue eyes. Hours was an inch shorter than Ra, and had hard, cold silver-blue eyes. He had sraight, short black hair and silver-crimson bangs. Hours is Ma'at's twin brother and is feircely protective of her and her family. Anubis is the same hight as Ra and is Bast's older brother. He had black hair and brown streaks. His eyes were a soft brown. While many belived Anubis to be crule, he was actualy very kind.

Anubis placed a hand on Ma'at's shoulder, "Yugi and Lilly will be fine," he asured softly. Hours nodded in agreement, while Bast checked to make sure the twins were still asleep. "Can we talk for a minute, Lord Ra, Lady Ma'at?" asked Anubis. They nodded, and the three left the nursury, leaving Hours and Bast in charge. the two went and talked in a corner so they didn't wake the sleeping girls, glancing over every few minutes to make sure nothing was wrong.

Little did they know that a threat was in the room. His name was Yamukin'ta, a god that controlled the shadows and evil in Egypt and Paridise, home to the gods. He smirked, 'This is easyer than I thought.' He mentaly chuckled at his own thought. He had similar hair to Yugi except he had blood red tips and bangs. He snuck over to the twins cribe and picked up Yugi. After checking to make sure the "guard dogs" were ocupied he whispered as went tward the window, "You will grow up on earth a normal child with protection of the shadows." Yugi's eyes opened and, as if she knew Yamukin'ta was kidnapping her, looked as if she was about to cry. Seeing this, "Shh. They would have eventualy abandoned or for gotten you. This way you will grow up loved, not shuned," he gently, but quickly, asured her. She looked up with wadery eyes. He under stood her silent question, 'Realy?' "Yes, you'll be much better off," he answered as he transported to earth. They apeared in front of a small house.

The house was not in Egypt, but in Japan. It belonged to a couple, a husband and his wife. The wife wasn't a very tall woman; only 5'4". She had long black hair tipped in violet and blond bangs. Her name is Hikari, which means 'light' in Japanese. The husband was not much taller than his wife; only 5'6". He had short red hair and kind hazel eyes. His name is Atam. "I wish we had a child of our very own," Hikari sighed. Atam looked at his wife with a sad expresion. It had been stated when she was born that Hikari would never be able to concive; making children, unless adopted, an impossible dream. "I know dear. But we both know that there are no orphans and you are unable to bear children," he said. Hikari sighed, "I know." Shuffling was heard. "What was that?" Hikari asked. "I don't know," Atam replied, "Stay here Hikari. Where it's safe." Hikari nodded, "Just be safe." "I will," Atam replied, walking off.

Atam looked around, but saw nothing. He was about to pass it off as a raccoon, but he then heard crying. He followed the sound to the back of the house where he found an infant girl. "You poor thing," Atam whispered. "Hikari!" Atam called. Hikari appeared, and it only took a minute for her to register the infant. "Oh my! The poor darling!" She rushed over and cradled the little girl. "We can keep her and you can name her," Atam suggested. Hikari smiled. "I'll name her... Yugi Luna Muto." "A wonder full name love," Atam complimented. The two head back inside, not a clue that they were raising a goddess.


	2. The New Students

I would like to start off with: I AM FUCKING NEW AT THIS! ANY ONE WHO SAYS I FAIL WHEN I HAVE JUST FUCKING STARTED IS AN IDIOT AND I AM NOT THAT GOOD AT SPELLING, PLUS I USE MY OWN CHARACTERS WHEN IT COMES TO PARENTS/SIBLINGS/ OR WHAT EVER! CAN'T A GIRL GET A BREAK!?(pants)

Yami: (Hiding in a corner with Yugi (male)) she also goes back and forth on Yugi being male/female. any one who has a problem is a fucking bitch. oh and don't make her angry, we suffer from that.

I need Yugi to be a girl. don't get me wrong, I love Yoai, but I have a hard time writing it and I can't do male Yugi very good. It would just come out like something a girl would say. so I use a girl. If I owned ygo tea/anzu would have been killed by the gods, Zorc, the yamis or never created. also, at first yugi is pretending to be a girl.

'_Yamukin'ta to Atemu_'

'Atemu to Yamukin'ta'

'thinking'

**"Phone"**

/hikari to yami/

\yami to hikari\

This is chapter one: New Students

* * *

"Yugi, breakfast!" Solomon Muto called up to his 'grandson'.

"Coming!" Yugi called back. Solomon blinked, 'Did Yugi just sound like a girl? Nah, I was just hearing things.' he thought as he walked into the kitchen.

" Ra, he takes as long as a girl," Yugi's adopted brother, Yami Muto, complained.

Yami had crimson eyes and star shaped hair. His hair was tipped in crimson and he had blond bangs and blond going into the black. He was currently eating while shaking his head. He was also pale skinned.

Soon a 'boy' that looked a lot like Yami came down the stairs, only 'he' had amethyst tipped hair and no 'lighting bolt streaks', as dubbed by their friends. 'He' also had wide, round amethyst eyes, making him look slightly female.

"Why do you take as long as a girl, Yugi?" Yami asked, curious.

Yugi thought, 'Because I am a girl.' but out loud 'he' said, "Why does it matter? There is no law stating that men can't take as long as they want getting ready."

"He's right Yami," Solomon said.

"I was just curious," Yami replied with a shrug.

Yugi smiled, 'I wish I could tell them the truth. But I can't, if I do, who ever killed my parents will find me.' 'he' thought, making sure that 'his' side of the link was closed. Yugi sighed internally, /I hate lying/ 'he' thought not realizing that the thought slipped through the link.

Yami frowned when he heard this thought from his hikari. "What do you mean by 'I hate lying'?" he asked making Yugi look at him.

"Just thinking about why I can't lie to well, then I realized it was because I hate lying so much," Yugi lied.

"O.K."

"Get going you two. Before you're late!"

" Yes Grandpa,"

Yami and Yugi left for school.

* * *

Two people, a boy and a girl, arrived at the office at the same time. The girl glared at the boy.

"What the hell are you doing here, son of the Devil?" she hissed. The girl had long golden blond hair and one honey gold eye and one crimson/amethyst mixed eye. She was about Yugi's height, but more deadly.

The boy she was speaking to was about as tall as Yami and looked like him only tan with bloody crimson eyes and tips of his hair.

"Aw, I thought you would be happy to see me, Lilly," The boy whined while smirking.

"Why in the seven layers of hell would I be happy to see you, _Atemu_," Lilly hiss while spitting his name out like it was poison.

"Lilly, I know why your here and I know your heart is in the right place, but why lie to your own twin?" Atemu asked.

"I'm not lying, you are! If it weren't for-"

"My father, Yugi would have become Ra's sacrifice. My father saved her, not kidnapped her! Why can't you accept that my father is your ally and your father is the enemy?" Atemu interrupted her.

"You lie," Lilly hissed, not wanting to believe her father would sacrifice one of his own children.

Just then the secretary (A/N: not sure if that's true, I have a bad memory with things like that.) walked over to them.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. We're new and need a schedule and uniform," Atemu answered.

"Names?"

"Atemu Sennen."

"Lilly Black."

The secretary nodded and handed them their uniforms and schedules. She then left.

"Damn. We share a lot of the same classes," Lilly said hatefully.

'Oh joy. I have some classes with Miss Demon temper.' Atemu thought sarcastically.

Lilly stormed ahead to keep away from Atemu. Atemu sighed.

'_You have fallen for Yugi over the time you have watched her, haven't you Atemu?_' a voice inquired into Atemu's mind.

Atemu mentally paled.

'I-is t-th-that a-a p-problem, F-father?' Atemu replied over his and his father's link.

The Yamukin'ta chuckled at his son's reaction.

'_Not at all son and judging by your reaction I was correct. I say go for it, and perhaps as you get closer to her, you can tell her the truth._' Yamukin'ta said.

'I guess.' Atemu replied.

'_Son, you'll never now the truth unless you tell her. Remember, if you want Yugi, you have to tell her. Let me know how it goes.'_ With that Yamukin'ta shut off the link and Atemu realized he was in front of the class room by Lilly. Atemu sighed. 'Can this get any worse?' he asked himself.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat with there group.

"So, what is the excuse for being the last of us here?" Mary Siberia asked. She was a tall blue eyed brunette. Mary was a bit wild and psychotic, but protected her friends.

"Yeah, you guys are usually here first," Joey Wheeler said.

"Yeah," agreed Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Marik Ishimal, Bakura Mao, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, and even Seto Kiaba.

After the Ceremonial Duel, the yamis got to stay. Now Bakura and Ryou were dating, along with Malik and Marik. Tea and Tristan also started dating, surprising everyone as they thought Tea had a crush on Yami. To everyone's shock Joey and Seto started dating as well. Two months after the duel, Yugi was saved from bullies by Mary, who at the time spoke little Japanese. Mary was soon accepted into the group. Mary and Yami had dated for a month before realizing it wasn't going to work, but they stayed friends.

Before Yami could reply, the teacher walked in with two new students.

"Class, this is Atemu Sennen and Lilly Black. Ms. Black, you mat sit next to Yami Muto and Mr. Sennen, you may sit by Yugi Muto. Lets begin."

-lunch-

Atemu tapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Yugi asked looking at Atemu.

Atemu looked Yugi in the eyes, making Yugi blush.

'Great. I have a crush on the new boy.' Yugi thought.

"Yugi, right?"

Yugi nodded.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure."

They walked onto the roof of the school. 'He's handsome.' Yugi thought before mentally blushing at 'his' own thought.

"You don't need to pretend to be a boy around me, you know," Atemu said,

'How does he know? Does he know that I can...'

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwhahaha!

Silver: That was mean! do Atemu and Yugi hook up?

you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.

Silver: (galres) THEN START TYPING!

not until I get reviews and some votes on my pole!

Lilly: she'll type any way, it just means she wont post until she gets results

Yamukin'ta: please review and make the authress happy. unless you want her koi, 0 Yami, after you or your favorite character dead.

0 Yami: Yes, review or you will die!


	3. Please read or i wont put the next ch up

Silver: This is not an up date.

M.C.A.: That's right. My yami, Mary, wants to know who would like Yami, Yugi, and Atemu to be in a threesome in this story.

Crimson: Yea, 'cause a reviewer was asking if they were going to be. Now her original plan at the start before she started typing was YugixYamukin'ta, but then changed it to the more popular YugixAtemu, but she will change it to YugixYamixAtemu, if you don't mind the fact that Yami doesn't know Yugi isn't a Muto and Yugi doesn't know yet eather.

Yugi (male): do you want my female side to be in a threesome or not? State in a review your choice!

Silver: This is Silver, Mary's yami, M.C.A., Mary's hikari, Crimson, & male Yugi saying good bye for now.

* * *

0 Yami: Why wasn't I with them!?

'Cause they didn't want to do that and you did, plus I love you. ^^

0 Yami:^^ I love you too, Koi.

Atem: Review for my sister before she sends her psychopath boyfriend after you with the weapon of your nightmares, the MIND CRUSH!


	4. A Lie and a Truth

Well, I have a lot of people wanting a threesome between Yami, Yugi, and Atemu, so... I'll Do it!

Silver: Mary's really excited. She has never done a story with a threesome.

Bakura: Not even in her stories out side of ?

Nope.

Bakura: Not even in _The N_-

No! Amunet is a _kit_! How the hell would that work?!

Bakura: A lot of people-

I'm not a lot of people. Yugi, disclamer.

Yugi (male) & Yugi (female): You know when she means both of us when she doesn't say a specific gender. *sigh* Our big sis doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, us, or the other characters.

Hikari: She owns me, and Silver though! And this plot!

Here's the next chapter: The Lie and a Truth.

* * *

**Last time**

_"You don't have to pretend to be a boy around me, you know."_

_Yugi was startled, 'How does he know?! Does he know I-'_

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?" Yami asked Lilly.

"You can't trust Atemu!" Lilly burst out.

Yami cocked his head to the side, "Why?" he asked.

"He's here to do harm to Yugi! I'm here to protect her! The gods sent me!" Lilly said.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "How do I know your telling the truth?" he asked suspiciously.

Lilly sighed. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' she thought.

* * *

"How did you know?" Yugi asked Atemu, staring in shock, letting her voice slip into it's normal tone.

Atemu smiled, "I know what to look for if some one is pretending. I do wonder though, why do you hide it?" he asked the last part.

Yugi sighed. "Atemu, I want us to be friends, but I haven't told my other friends the truth yet. Give me time. When I tell the others, I'll have you there as well. So please be patient," Yugi pleaded.

Atemu nodded, understanding. Yugi smiled. Atemu looked at Yugi and new that she needed the truth, the whole truth, if he was to keep her trust. 'I'll figure that out when school is over, but before the weeks over.' he decided.

Yugi looked out at the city and remembered when she was five, what her father showed her.

-_Flash Back-_

_Atam was driving a five year old Yugi to a high point in Tokyo, Japan._

_"Where are we going, Daddy?" a five year old Yugi asked._

_Yugi looked a little different then than she does now. Her hair was still star shaped, but the colors were some what different. The base was still black, but the tips were golden blond, her bangs were a dark amethyst, and her eyes were a strange mix of honey gold, dark and light crimson, and medium amethyst. Her father smiled kindly at her._

_"You'll see soon, Little Moon," her father soothed. Little Moon was the nick name her father gave her because her skin was moon pale. Yugi sighed and looked out and gasped._

_"Daddy! It's so pretty!" Yugi exclaimed. Atam chuckled._

_"Yes, it is very pretty, but not as pretty as you, Princess," Atam agreed._

_-Flash Black End-_

Yugi sighed. Those days ended long a go.

The bell rang.

-After school-

Yugi grabbed Atemu and had the gang meet at the Kiaba mansion.

"Yugi, why are we all here?" Mary asked confused.

"I have something to tell all of you," Yugi said, not hiding her real voice.

Yugi's voice change startled everyone but Atemu. The gang glanced at each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Yugi sighed and let her magic down, exposing what she was. When she was little, her hair was star shaped, but over the years she has needed to use hair gel, because her hair started to go like a normal girl's hair. Now her hair was mainly black with the edges and tips golden-blond and her bangs were a dark amethyst. Her eyes had changed a little. They were still the same color mixture, but the shades were different. Now, instead of a soft honey gold, light and dark crimson, and medium amethyst , they were a medium honey gold, and a medium crimson with, instead of black, a light amethyst near the pupil. Also her hair had two crimson streaks and two amethyst streaks. The gang wasn't sure that they were looking at Yugi any more. Even Yami didn't recognize her.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami stuttered. Yugi nodded. Yami, realizing that he wasn't dreaming, fainted. Yugi and the others were startled. Yugi managed to grab Yami before he hit the floor. 'My crush new I was a girl, and know the man I'm in love with fainted. *sigh* I wish I could tell Yami how I feel, but that's wrong. I mean, sure we aren't related by blood, but that's still incest. And incest is wrong. (A/N: Personally, I don't mind incest but I think that this is what Yugi would think.)' Yugi thought. With Atemu's help, Yami was moved onto a couch.

"Not what I expected my yami to do, but probably an appropriate action," Yugi said. The others nodded. Bakura looked at Yugi.

"So, what are you? I know you're a girl now, but how did you do it?" Bakura asked.

Yugi looked at him and did the easiest thing besides explaining, she levitated the couch Yami was lying on. Everyone was startled, even Atemu, who had not expected the goddess to use her power that allowed her control over all of creation to demonstrate how she did it. Every one just stared at Yugi with slight fear. Yugi smiled weakly.

"You're a which," Tea said, trying to get as far from Yugi as she could.

"Yugi, is this how you survived the shadow realm?" Malik asked.

"Yes, that's not the only way she did, but that's part of it, Tomb Keeper," Atemu answered for her.

Yugi looked at Atemu, "You knew? How much about me do you know?!" she demanded.

Atemu sighed knowing this had been coming.

"I know a lot about you, Princess. You don't know one thing, though. You are not human. Like my self you're a god, or a goddess to be exact. Your mother is Ma'at and your father is Ra. I know this because I was there when you were born. My father he-"

"HE TOOK YOU FROM MOTHER AND FATHER," Lilly interrupted.

Yugi looked at her startled. Lilly's shout had woken Yami. He was confused so he just listened.

"Your father stole Yugi, my younger twin! It's his fault! Mother and Father were devastated! He hurt them!" Lilly cried, and Yugi bolted from the room and no one noticed.

Yugi ran and ran, trying to do anything to get to be alone so she could think. A voice that she had long ago shut out spoke back up. '**Why do you run? You know the truth. The dark king saved you from sacrifice. You know that your real father only saw you as a sacrifice.'** it told her. Yugi was crying, not sure what to think or believe. Yugi let out a pain, sorrow filled sob. The sob was filled with the pain she kept in from loosing the ones who had raised her, the sorrow was for not wanting to believe Lilly.

"She's wrong you know," a voice spoke up.

Yugi whirled around to face Yamukin'ta.

"W-w-who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Atemu's father."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Atemu: that's cold Mary.

I don't care!

Yamukin'ta: Son, leave it. Also, (turns to readers) Mary would like to know if anyone would like to have Dead Innocence, 'cause she's not sure she should continue it. Another thing, in a review, you can request a one shot between your favorite couples and you can have these ocs paired up with someone to! the Ocs are:

Yamukin'ta

Hikari

Hikaru

Atum

Atam

Silver

Crimson

Amethyst

M.C.A.

Ryou: and don't for get you can ask for a male character to paired with Yugi in a one shot, but beware 0 Yami, Mary is his right now.

also, if you would like, tell me your favorite pairing! Now review!

Yugi (male) & Yugi (female): Please? -puppy eyes of doom-


	5. The Reason

Here's the next chapter.

Silver: Hikari, what's wrong?

Only one person is continuing to review. *sigh* I hope people start reviewing. I get a lot of views, but not many reviews. I want to know if people want me to continue or not.

M.C.A.: You'll still do it.

I'll complete this story, but I wont continue Dead Innocence if people stop reviewing. If that happens, I'll stick to reading Fanfics not writing them.

Silver:*Sigh* Here's the next chapter, and remember my hikari doesn't own Yugioh.

* * *

The Reason

* * *

Yugi starred at Yamukin'ta in fear. Yamukin'ta noticed this.

"Please just let me explain why I did what I did," he pleaded.

Yugi looked down in thought. 'Should I listen?' _**"Yes, he deserves at least that. besides, do you really want to believe Lilly over Atemu? And what about Yami? If you love them, you will** **listen!"**_ the voice in the back of her mind hissed. Yugi nodded at Yamukin'ta.

"I'll listen," She said. Yamukin'ta nodded.

"You see, technically I did kidnap you, but for a good reason," he started.

* * *

"There is a reason my father kidnapped Yugi, Lilly!" Atemu hissed.

"So Yugi was kidnapped?" Yami asked. Atemu sighed and looked at Yami.

"There was a good reason for it," he started, "If he hadn't, neither you nor she would be here."

By now, Lilly was confused," What do you mean? If Yugi wished, along with the pharaoh, she would have been able to stay," she told Atemu.

"That's where your wrong. Yugi would have been sacrificed. That's why Yami Malik had been created. He was the sacrifice to the Shadow Realm since he couldn't locate Yugi. He originally had Yugi to be the sacrifice," Atemu explained.

"What do you mean 'the sacrifice'?" Yami asked. At this, Atemu gave a pained expression.

* * *

"The sacrifice to keep every shadow creature at bay. If you had been the sacrifice instead of Yami Malik, Dartz would have never shown," Yamukin'ta explained.

"I was suppose to be sent to the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked. Yamukin'ta nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. One night while your uncle, Horus, and Bast were talking and your mother and father were talking to Anubis, I snuck in and took you from your crib and delivered you to Hikari and Atam's door step. I hope you will one day find it in your heart to forgive me," Yamukin'ta said.

"There is nothing to forgive. I understand and I am glad you did what you did," Yugi replied.

Yamukin'ta smiled along with Yugi. They stood and made their way to the mansion. But, just as they reached the front door, Bast appeared with Anubis and they grabbed Yugi before they disappeared. Yamukin'ta's eyes widened at that.

"Yugi!" he shouted.

He quickly ran inside, startling everyone.

"Dad?!" Atemu exclaimed in shock. Yamukin'ta panted and looked his son in the eye.

"They have her," he managed to say before he passed out...

* * *

That... was short.

Hikaru: Am I in this?

Maybe... I was planning to make you Atemu's mother, then I planned something else... I DON'T KNOW ANY MORE! (breaks down sobbing uncontrollably.)

Hikaru: (startled by this) I didn't mean to upset you!

*sniff* you didn't, It's just, no one likes to review, so how am I suppose to know they like it?

Hikaru: They favorite and follow...

That's not it! I need feed back! Not even 0 Yami can make them review! (starts crying even harder)

Hikaru: *sigh* Poor Mary... (shakes head) She loves her cliffhangers, but not even this one's making her feel better... Please review. (looks at sobbing authoress) It seems Mary's life, story, and sanity, whatever is left of it any ways, depends on it. So I beg of you, end her torture!


	6. Ra's Plan and Slifer's, Obelisk's, Isis'

*sigh*

Yamukin'ta: What's wrong?

-shrugs-

Yamukin'ta: -stares- you all ways have something to say! -starting to get freaked out by authoress' silence-

-starts playing absent mindently with a knife-

Yamukin'ta: -starts to panic- Mary, stop! You could hurt yourself!

-looking off into space-

Yamukin'ta: ATEM!

Atem: -Runs in- What's wrong?

Yamukin'ta: -point at authoress, who is still acting strangely-

Atem: -eyes widen- We are going to have to wright this chapter.

Yamukin'ta: WHAT!?

Atem: -nods-

Yamukin'ta: *sigh* -looks at plans- (mutters) This might be along chapter.

Atem: Let me see. -takes script from Yamukin'ta- (mutters) Damn...

Yamukin'ta: Poor Mary doesn't own...

Atem: If she did, the story would be different and probably be rated at least T...

Yamukin'ta & Atem: here's the next chapter: Ra's plan, and Slifer's, Obelisk's, Isis's, Anubis's, and Horus's betrayl

-god(ess) to god(ess)-

/yami to hikari/

\hikari to yami\

|_Hikaru to Yamukin'ta_|

|Yamukin'ta to Hikaru|

'thoughts'

'_Yamukin'ta to Atemu'_

'**Atemu to Yamukin'ta**'

'_**conscience**'_

* * *

"Did you get her?" Ra asked Bast. Bast nodded.

"I had to knock her out though... Man she kicks hard," Bast said as she winced. Ra nodded.

"Have Isis take a look at it. But remember, make up a lie. I can't have that woman knowing what my plans are and spoiling them," Ra told her. Bast nodded and headed to see Isis. Little did those two know, Isis, Slifer, Obelisk, Horus, and Anubis had been listening. As soon as Ra went to his chambers, the five let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe this!" Horus muttered. The other four nodded.

"To think Brother would do this... His own daughter and he doesn't even care!" Slifer muttered. Again, the other four nodded. Anubis thought of something.

"We need to stop him, and I believe Yamukin'ta, his wife, and son will be able to help," he said. Isis looked at him.

"How?" she asked. Anubis smiled (Atem: Sorry to those who think Anubis should be a jerk. Anubis: People think I'm a jerk? -shocked look- Atem: And back to the story.).

"Horus, Slifer, and I will go to earth and get the yamis and hikaris, along with Yamu and his wife," he stated. (A/N: Atem: Mary actualy did want Anubis to refer to Yamukin'ta as 'Yamu'. It's his nick name but usually only Hikaru and Anubis refer to him as such.) The other four nodded in agreement.

-Isis, where are you? I need you.- Bast said to Isis over the mind link that the gods and goddess' share.

-I'm on my way. I was just chatting with Horus and Anubis, more training wounds. Stubborn idiots...- Isis replied.

-Okay!- it may have sounded cheery, but Isis new it was forced. Isis sighed after the link shut.

"I better get going. I have to congratulate your niece, Horus, Slifer, Obelisk. I could practically hear the wince in Bast's voice!" said gods smirked badly. Isis smiled and headed to the healing chambers where she would find Bast.

"I never liked her any way, even if she's your sister, Anubis," Obelisk muttered. The other three nodded.

"In truth, I have never been fond of her my self," Anubis admitted. Slifer sighed.

"We should get going. Obelisk, try to either delay, stop, or distract Ra. And if you can, try to break Yugi out. We will try to convince Lilly of the truth," he told Obelisk. Obelisk nodded. Anubis, Slifer, and Horus then teleported to Earth.

* * *

Atemu starred at his father in shock.

"Please tell me your kidding!" he told his father. Yamukin'ta shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, son" he murmured. Lilly glared.

"So father has finally saved sister. Good! I refuse to believe he would sacrifice her!" she declared, making Atemu and Yamukin'ta glared at her. Yami was so confused that he didn't know what to believe. '**_Don't believe that girl, she doesn't even know what to believe! Besides, what about, not only your feelings for Yugi, but Atemu as well. Don't deny that your attracted to_ _him_.**' 'But I love Yugi.' Yami mentally argued with his conscience. '_**It's not a crime to love or be in a relationship with two people you know. Besides, why would either say no to you? They have no reason to reject you. It's pretty obvious that they like each other, and Atemu isn't really hiding the fact that he wants you both. Sure, he hasn't said it out loud, but he trying to keep Yugi safe and he's trying hard to convince**_ **_you_.**' 'I guess your right.' Yami agreed.

"I think we should believe Atemu," Yami announced. Yami watched Atemu's expressions and saw that he was shocked yet... Relived. Yami smiled at him softly.

"So... What do we do?" Seto asked after some minutes of silence. Lilly glared at every one of them.

"There trying to manipulate you!" she exclaimed and, the gang's surprise, Tea nodded in agreement.

"Your wrong, niece," a voice spoke up. Lilly whirled around only to come face to face with Horus.

"Uncle Horus!" she exclaims, shocking everyone except Yamukin'ta, Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik.

"Slifer, Horus, Anubis, what are you doing here?" asked Yamukin'ta.

"Sure, no hi," Slifer said sarcastically. Yamukin'ta stared at him for a few seconds before both burst out laughing, making Atemu, Anubis, and Horus shake their heads.

"But seriously, why are you four here and agreeing with me?" Yamukin'ta asked after he and Slifer calmed down. Anubis sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We have found that you were right all along. I'm sorry we didn't believe you sooner. We, like little Lilly, didn't want to believe our leader would do that to his own daughter," he said, regret clear in his voice. Yami listened quietly. The regret triggered a flash back that hit him like a ton of bricks. It was during Battle City...

_-Flash Back-_

_"Pharaoh! Prepare for your hikari to be sacrificed to the Shadow Realm! Just as the gods wished," Yami Malik, a.k.a. Mariku declared. Yami and Yugi stared at him as if he were nuts, which they supposed he was._

_"Your insane Mariku! That will never, and I mean NEVER, happen!" Yami roared. Their duel continued. The duel was nearing the end as Yami prepared to finish Mariku off. But, before it happened, Mariku suddenly changed._

_"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been listening to Ra. Please one day forgive me!" he pleaded, regret clear in his voice, "Pharaoh, please, don't let Father win. Brother, I'm sorry, please forgive me one day, my brother who is really my sister..." with that, Mariku was sent to the Shadow Realm, leaving a very confused Yami, Yugi, and Malik behind._

_-Flash Back End-_

Yami looked straight at Malik, who caught his gaze and nodded. Horus saw this and grew confused.

"What do you and the Tomb Keeper know, Pharaoh?" he asked, making everyone look at Yami and Malik. Malik and Yami shared a look.

"Lilly, did you and Yugi have an older brother?" he asked, looking straight at said girl. She blinked before she glared.

"Yes, and he sent himself to the Shadow Realm to keep the shadows from attacking the Earth! But, the sacrifice should have been Yugi! That's why she was born!" as soon as Lilly confessed this, her eyes and Tea's eyes widened in realization of what Lilly just admitted.

"Lilly!" Tea hissed. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Spies!" he hissed. Tea and Lilly's eyes widened and they gulped. They looked at each other before they tried to make a run for it. But they were stopped by some one appearing in front of them and they gasped.

"Mariku!" They exclaimed, horrified. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, sisters," Mariku hissed. He grabbed both of them and brought them to Anubis, who bound them. Lilly and Tea glared at him.

"How did you escape the Shadow Realm?!" Tea demanded, well spat. Mariku glared dangerously.

"They decided to let me go, seeing as their mistress is in danger. And by mistress, I mean Little Yugi!" he spat. Tea and Lilly gulped. 'This can't be good. Father, we're sorry, but they disabled the link. Now we can't tell you about the traitors.' they both thought.

* * *

Atem: Damn she's addicted to cliffhangers...

Yamukin'ta: -blinks- Both Tea and Lilly bashing? Plot twist!

Atemu: -walks in and blinks- Where's Mary?

Atem and Yamukin'ta: -blinks and looks around- She ditched us!

Atemu: You wrote this chapter!? -shocked- What did you do to the story? -reads through script- Thank goodness! You two actually stuck to Mary's plan!

Atem: -Glare- Of course! She would have trapped us in -shudders- h-her m-mind f-for a-a m-month! -Pales considerably-

Yamukin'ta: -pales and nods-

Atemu: -Pales at mentioning- Please review so when Mary is back to her old self we aren't looked in her soul room for a month! -pales even more-


End file.
